I See Dead People
by notthtgurl
Summary: When Uncle Bill came to talk to me this morning i knew somthing was up . Turns out Victiore has a boyfriend , yes a boyfriend . Well thats just not acceptable , she's way to young , and he's weird anyway . So i have devised a plan.......


**A/N : this is just a little one shot i did of Teddy and Victiore a really long time ago , nothing special but , i find it amusing**

_Disclaimer : just in case anyone was wondering I am not JK , and no amount of day dreaming will ever change that _

--

" hey Victiore" Teddy asked as she walked past him towards the yard " who's the kid with the gimpy nose?"

Victiore turned to glare at him " Keith is my boyfriend and he DOES NOT have a gimpy nose !"

" that's what I was afraid of " Teddy said shaking his head .

" what?"

" well Vic , your just, not old enough to have boyfriend yet , your dad said so , you know that"

Victiore was growing increasingly angry with Teddy as he smirked at her .

" I am 13 years old , my father does not dictate my every move!"

" ah , but he does " Teddy said " which is why he asked me to talk to you "

" about what"

" about how this kid is not your boyfriend"

" I don't have to listen to this "

" uh yeah you do , it's simple just say ' he's not my boyfriend ' and everything"

" I WILL NOT SAY THAT" Victiore yelled " MY FATHER NEEDS TO LEARN THAT I AM NOT A CHILD!"

She didn't listen to another word Teddy had to say , and instead stormed out to where Keith was standing .

What she didn't know was that Teddy had been given specific instructions to eliminate Victiore's " boyfriend" from the picture .

So Teddy waited until Victiore went in the house to help her mother and slowly crept over to the boy.

He was a squib , his brother had went to Hogwarts a year below Teddy . Apparently this kid lived with his grandparents and was completely ignorant of the magical world , this was going to be fun.

" hey" Teddy whispered .

" uh hi" the boy said awkwardly.

" so you're an outsider "

The boy turned to stare at him " what?"

" you're an outsider"

" I'm not entirely sure what your"

" you need to get out" Teddy said trying to keep his amused expression serious " get out while you still can"

" what are you"

" this is how it starts , if you stay here there's no going back , you wont make it out alive "

" is this some kind of joke?"

" no please listen to me , it's Victiore she she has this power and it's to horrible to talk about just just leave now before it's to late"

" what's going on"

" you see everyone in this yard yes well they're dead , dead of Victiore's accord and you'll be next if you don't leave"

" but"

" you're the first one I've seen in a while ,an outsider that is ,and your lucky not many get the warning usually they cant see us "

" I don't "

" im sorry to tell you this mate but you see dead people"

" what no this is insane ,impossible" the boy said backing up slowly .

" haven't you wondered why more and more people keep appearing in and out of her without seeing a single car?"

" they could have walked"

" does it look like there is any houses near by for them to walk from"

" no"

" take my warning , take it and leave while you still have the chance before she gets to you"

" I don't understand you lot don't look dead , you cant be"

" well that's because we can do this" he closed his eyes and transformed his hair to dark and gray and his skin wrinkly and wearied.

"ahhhh" the kid screamed as soon as he saw Teddy , he back up until he felt the fence then hopped it then ran off into the distance .

Teddy watched him go , he transformed back and felt extremely proud of himself , when uncle George suggested the dead people thing , he didn't think it would work , guess that kid was just an idiot .

A minute later he felt Bill come up behind him and clap him on the back

" thank you Mr. Lupin" he said with a smile

" not a problem sir " teddy replied

" I didn't like that kid " Bill said as a justification

" no . nor did I "

" TEDDY!" Victiore yelled storming towards him , Bill took this as a warning and walked away , quick to avoid his daughter's angry glares " WHERE IS KEITH?"

" oh um I don't know he just ran off "

" ran off?" Victiore said , hands on her hips raising her eyebrows at him .

" yup guess you were to young after all" he smirked

She shot him a death glare then whipped out the cell phone she had gotten for her birthday, she shuffled through it until she put it to her ear .

" damn it , voicemail " she whispered to herself " hey Keith it's me , im not sure what happened just call me when you get this k?"

Teddy smiled and walked away, finding so much amusement in the fact that Keith was NEVER going to return her call.


End file.
